


臥槽,居然是伏特加味

by Akangaroo



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akangaroo/pseuds/Akangaroo
Summary: 草莓的番外,依舊狗血ooc。





	臥槽,居然是伏特加味

雖說游雅妍與朴智旻老早就已確定關係,卻一直都沒有公開。這個時候你或許會問

"啊,那他們是怎麼在一起的呢？"

實不相瞞,她是防彈的出道飯,順帶私心朴智旻。為了朴智旻,當時大四的游雅妍放棄了選擇讀研,有放棄了未來的高薪厚職,選擇到大黑門下當防彈的助理。憑著近水樓台先得月這個道理,與朴智旻逐漸看對眼。但畢竟藝人與助理的戀情在演藝圈是不光彩的,後來游雅妍還是辭退了這份工作,回到大學繼續讀研。幸好這份見光死的感情並未因為她的選擇而被淡忘。她還記得他曾經說過

"待我事業有成,咱倆就公開吧。"

"好。"

她靠在他身上甜絲絲地笑了。雖然身為一個Beta,游雅妍聞不到任何信息素的味道。不過她想,他的信息素應該也是個令人感到舒服的氣味吧...

"個屁！"

這是後來一位不願意透露姓名的親故口述。

/

藝人嘛,工作不單只是唱歌跳舞,懂得取悅粉絲也是基本要求。人人都說藝人是高危職,拋開行內人會遇到的潛規則不說。好不容易與粉絲有見面的機會,亦有可能被私生飯騷擾。  
論游雅妍的心理質素再好,在簽名會上看見其他粉絲與朴智旻有頗為親暱的接觸時都會感到不快。

'呀那女的,明明都握手了怎麼還想擁抱呢？！'  
'喂喂喂！不要再趁機摸他了！'

一場下來,游雅妍發誓以後再也不去防彈的簽名會了。媽的,心裏都快給酸死了。

/

她也曾經加入過朴智旻的粉絲群。可看到內面的互撕女友粉跟過激的性別歧視言論,令她愕然選擇退出了。

"說什麼呢,他是我老公！"

"有病呀？！我才是他的正牌女友。"

"樓上的都別吵了,你們覺得智旻喜歡什麼類型?" 

"當然是可愛又温柔的絕世好O啦"

游雅妍看到有一個粉絲默默地問到

"絕世好B不行嗎?"

"不可能！智旻怎麼會喜歡B呢,生育率又不高。"

"就是就是, 沒有發情期又沒有信息素的Beta怎能吸引到Alpha呢?"

這些話正好刺中游雅妍內心的要害。其實Beta也沒有這麼差吧？至少身體生物系研究生的她是這樣認為的。雖然感覺好受傷,幸好她記得自己還有一個親故可以傾訴。

/

到你家時,游雅妍沒想到開門的是鄭澤運。說實話,這是她第一次看見對方真人。

"請問你找誰?"

若果不是聲音有所反差,游雅妍保證她絕對會被對方冷酷的外貌給當場吓哭。隨後聽聞的你差點沒笑得哭出來

"他很可愛呀,不兇呀。"

'你TM是怎麼把可愛聯想到他的?！'  
游雅妍心想。不過話鋒一轉,說回正事。她把以上的經歷全盤托出。你抿了抿嘴,說出了自己的想法

"這些不過是粉絲毫無根據的猜測以及你的主觀感受罷了,你為何不去問問朴智旻他的想法呢?"

也對。

/

"寶貝我回來了。咦,怎麼了,不高興嗎？"

朴智旻剛下班便瞧見游雅妍神色不太好地捧著水杯踹在電視機前。

"朴智旻,我不像 Omega 一樣有信息素,生育率也不高。你會嫌棄我是個 Beta 嗎？"

"傻瓜在胡說什麼呢？你很好。我喜歡的是游雅妍這個人,不論是 Beta 還是 Omega。"

"原來是我想多了..."

"雅妍吶,我們公開吧。如今我有能力保護你了。"

/

後來的游雅妍十分好奇自家男友的信息素便不停地向你打聽。你被煩忍無可忍,最終從鄭澤運嘴內套出答案

"伏特加味。"

嗯...好像跟她想像中的有些不同。

(The end)

**Author's Note:**

> 唔知下次呢個題材會寫邊個。你幫我諗下啲設定😀


End file.
